


Union

by Echovous



Category: Warframe
Genre: Era of the Orokin Empire, Gen, Grineer - Freeform, Helminth, Infested, Orokin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Kit Krahn doesn’t like conflict, he doesn't like disorder, and he especially doesn't like change. Among his fellow workers, this sentiment is highly unorthodox. A rebellion is in the works—has been for years—and will surely bring all three of these things he dislikes so much.The genes worked into them, ensuring their loyalty to their masters, the Orokin, have finally come loose. At this point, there’s not much stopping a total war. The Orokin are currently occupied with the Sentient invaders, so their little ”Grineer, ” as they call them, are far down on their priority list.





	1. A Sinking Feeling

”Oh, come on, Kit! Why do you always have to be so naive?” The worker on his left, Rikkin, demanded with a huff. 

“Yeah,” Aeyla, on his right, added. She quickly hopped in front of them, twisting around so she was walking backwards. “We have the numbers! You should be itching for a revolt.”

The idea of a revolt among the workers was little more than faint whispers a couple years back, but now it’s the word on everyone’s lips. There’s even a weekly gathering, hidden from the Orokin, where plans are discussed, roles are assigned, and routes are plotted out. The revolt could happen any day if the conditions are right, but that doesn’t give Rikkin and Aeyla the right to talk about it on a public street where anyone could hear them!

Kit glanced at both of them, lowering his voice in the hopes that both of his coworkers would get the hint. “We might have the numbers but we’ll fall apart without the Orokin’s genetic machinery.” 

“Not if we steal the machinery,” Rikkin pointed out, lightly shouldering him as he did. 

Kit stumbled, nearly knocking into an Orokin woman who’d set up shop on the side of the street. She snapped at him, but he ignored her, taking his place beside his friends. “We don’t know how to work it.”

Rikkin shrugged, unaffected by Kit’s whispers. 

Aeyla lowered her voice, throwing a glance over her shoulder. “If the Sentients can do it, why can't we?”

”Have you even seen a Sentient?” Kit asked. 

Rikkin butted in. ”No, but they’re kicking Orokin ass right now!”

“Not the point,” Kit mumbled to him. “Sentients have weapons, altered terraforming technology, and they’re highly adaptive. What do we have? Faulty genes? Bodies that fall apart after ten years?”

Rikkin frowned. ”That’s not all we have.” 

Kit looked down. ”I can't stand to think of all the unnecessary—” 

Rikkin elbowed him hard in the shoulder, whispering. ”Is that? That's not...”

Kit looked up at the entrance to the grand Orokin structure. In front of it stood a tall man wearing the most impeccable robes that could’ve been weaved from the heavens. The man’s skin was pale, nearly blue, even in the sunlight. The Orokin was probably hundreds of years old, but his skin was smooth and unwrinkled—telltale signs of a man who’s immortal. How? Kit had no idea, but he knew of different means of preservation and continuity. None of those methods would be wasted on lowly subjects, so this man was obviously important. His robes alone gave away the fact he was high ranking, but the way he held his longer arm gracefully behind his back, truly alluded to his status. 

“That's Executor Ballas, ” Kit answered, trembling as a chill rolled down his spine. Executor Ballas wasn’t someone to mess with. He was ruthless when he wanted to be, and his loyalty belonged solely to the Orokin Empire. 

”What is he doing here, ” Rikkin lowered her voice as they walked along the wide bridge, approaching the Executor. ”He can't be here for us. There's no way.” 

“I’ll deal with him,” Aeyla stepped up to lead them to where the Executor waited. 

Kit and Rikkin stepped into place behind Aeyla. She was small, even for a female, but she was tough nonetheless. Among the Grineer, females were few and far between. Maybe her rarity would be enough to keep the Executor from doing anything, but Kit doubted the Executor would even notice. To him, they were all still lowly Grineer.

Aeyla stepped up in front of the Executor. She had to crane her neck all the way back to look him in the eyes, but the height difference didn’t seem to bother her. Nothing bothered Aeyla. 

“So why have we been called here?” she asked, speaking for the three of them in a voice that bled impatience. 

“The three of you have been selected for a special task on Eris,” Executor Ballas answered, his burning auburn eyes passing over each of them.

“In the labs?” Kit asked hesitantly, throwing a quick glance at Aeyla who was still locked in a staring contest with the Executor. 

Ballas broke his gaze with Aeyla. “You know of the Bio-Research Laboratories?” He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. 

“O-Only a little,” Kit backpedaled. “I know there’s labs on Eris, but I know nothing about what’s happening there. I-It’s far too confusing for my head to wrap around,” he tried his best to be convincing. 

“Whaddid I tell you about talkin’ of things you don’t understand,” Aeyla gave him a look of feigned rage.

Executor Ballas smirked at Aeyla, amused by her anger. “Your friend is correct,” he said just as she raised her fist in a fake threat against Kit. “There are research labs on Eris. However, the three of you have been called up for cleaning. Follow me.”

“Cleaning?” Rikkin cocked his head, but the Executor had already turned away to head towards the prepared spacecraft. “Aeyla, do we have to?”

“Yes. We have to follow him,” she began forward, looking back at the both of them. “It will be fine.”

Rikkin glanced at Kit. “We’re not even licensed to clean Orokin labs...” He stomped after Aeyla. 

They really weren’t licensed, and that was quite worrisome. Grineer like them had to get special training to be allowed to perform certain tasks. The Orokin just didn’t trust them, even though they controlled them. An Orokin of high ranking, especially Executor Ballas, wouldn’t assign them something if they didn’t have the right qualifications. He’d just find someone else. They’re all disposable. 

“Aeyla,” Kit picked up his pace to walk beside her. “I really don’t like this.”

She looked over at him. Her stiff black hair twisted at the movement, and she brought up a hand to move the strands from her face, revealing her saffron eyes. He could see just how unsure she really was. “We can’t do anything,” she said, returning her eyes forward. 

The three of them reached the spacecraft and took their seats. Rikkin sat down first, taking the furthest seat from the Executor. Aeyla sat a few seats down from him, and Kit took a seat between the two of them. 

It was unsettling, to say the least. No one was talking, not Executor Ballas, not the three of them. The only sound to rival the beating in his chest was the rumble of the engine as the spacecraft took off. And even then, the sound only served to remind him that they were trapped in the hold with no way to escape. 

“How are things in the Grineer camps?” Executor Ballas was the first to speak. 

Kit stiffened, holding his breath. Did he know about the plans? He had to... Kit glanced at Rikkin and Aeyla, praying that one of them would answer so he didn’t have to. 

Aeyla answered his prayers. “Everything runs as it should be,” she reported quickly. “Orokin know best.” 

The Executor gave a slight nod, but he didn’t look satisfied with the answer. “I’ve never had the chance to really see one. They look lively.” He paused, “are they?” 

Aeyla nodded. “Very.”

The Executor released a hum, turning his eyes to Rikkin and Kit. “What about the two of you? Do you have families?”

“All‘ve mine died in a cave-in,” Rikkin answered. 

“Unfortunate,” the Executor said with little emotion. His eyes fell on Kit. “What about you?”

Kit froze, becoming hyper-aware of the Executor waiting for an answer, but he couldn’t provide one. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the Orokin. This was all a trap. First they’re going to torture him, kill him, then go after his surrogate mother...

“We don’t really have families,” Aeyla saved him from the silence. “DNA groups really. That, and our barrack-mates.”

“I see,” the Executor nodded. He threw a glance out the side-window of the spacecraft’s hold and at the ever-approaching Eris. “You Grineer seem to be a pretty close group. That I can respect.”

“T-Thank you,” Aeyla hesitated. 

The Executor stood. “We’ve arrived at the laboratory. Follow me.”

“Already,” Rikkin whispered into Kit’s ear.

Kit nodded. “The Orokin have advanced spacecraft.”

Rikkin grumbled. “That’s not fair. They can travel across the damn galaxy in no time, but it takes us twice as long to deliver a shipment ‘cross planet!”

Kit stood from his seat to follow the Executor out of the ship. They were docked into a station, so they stepped out easily, not having to jump from the edge. Inside the lab, two Orokin soldiers waited to receive them. Beyond the soldiers, Kit’s eyes fell on the scientists and biologists moving purposely through the halls. He couldn’t help but feel enthralled by the environment. If things were different... if he wasn’t a Grineer... maybe he’d be in those labs as a scientist, not some untrained janitor.

“You,” Executor Ballas’s voice snapped Kit out of his fantasy. He looked up at the Executor, expecting to be reprimanded for not paying attention, but the Executor wasn’t even looking at him. His voice was directed at Aeyla. “Go with these guards. Your dexterity is needed elsewhere.”

Kit looked over at Aeyla who seemed just as surprised as he was. She turned to the guards, they murmured something to her and turned, leading her down the hall. She followed without turning around, and Kit was forced to watch the back of her head as she disappeared behind a turn. 

“Follow me,” the Executor’s voice pulled Kit out of his thoughts once again. “Take those supplies, while you’re at it,” he flicked his gaze over at the wall where several pairs of mops and buckets rested. 

Kit quickly grabbed a mop and a bucket before he was left behind and ran to catch up with Rikkin and the Executor. He fell into step, right next to Rikkin, but a few steps behind the Executor. 

“A-any reason you wanted us in particular for this job,” Kit asked, glancing down at the mop and bucket in his hands. He wasn’t a cleaner. The items just felt awkward in his hands. 

“You two are a perfect fit for this,” Executor Ballas asserted. “After all of that work you've been doing for the Empire back on Earth, this is a job you two fully deserve.” His voice was calm, but there was something else beneath it that he couldn’t quite grasp. 

“Oh, well—hah—I’m just a miner. I uh... Don’t really have an important job,” Kit stuttered. 

“Of course you do,” the Executor threw a look over his shoulder. “To be a miner, you have to be physically strong. The Orokin Empire needs that strength in such a desperate time,” the Executor paused. “Or maybe a new Empire.”

New Empire? Ballas knows... He has to...

“What are you saying?” Kit asked, but he wasn’t fast enough. The Executor had reached the destination: a heavy, iron door. 

“This chamber is being cleared for other tests,” The Executor explained. “You two are expected to do the heavy lifting.” The Executor’s long arm passed over the pad to the left of the door to insert a code, releasing the pressure locks that held the door shut. “Inside,” he stepped away.

“Ew... What’s in there,” Rikkin grimaced, stopping just outside the entrance. 

The room, darker than the deepest mineshaft, was lit up in this strange, pink bioluminescent light that emanated from the walls—walls that seemed to be moving, whispering. 

“Living flesh,” Kit whispered, risking a step inside. “Helminth, it’s called...” 

Kit had stolen research textbooks and listening to talk in the courts enough to know what this flesh was. Helminth had been used as a means to terraform planets after the Sentients went offline. But when the Sentients returned from deep space, this virus was spread as a bioweapon. Kit buzzed with curiosity as he entered the room. Helminth, this close? It was like his dream was coming true. Maybe he could hide some away and bring it back with him to the camps. Do some actual researching for once.

“It’s disgusting,” he could hear Rikkin follow him inside, his boots sloshing on the fleshy surface. “Yuck! Ballas! Do we really have to clean—“ Rikkin gasped. “Hey! HEY!”

Kit spun around to see his friend toss his bucket aside, rushing at the iron door that was slowly swinging closed. Kit flinched as the door shut with a metallic thud, plunging the two Grineer into near-darkness. 

Rikkin slammed against the door. “You can't trap us in here!” 

A moment later, Ballas’ voice was projected into the room through a booming speaker. “You must have known this was coming. Felt it crawling up your spines.” Kit didn’t have to see the Executor’s face to know he was smiling. “We’re at war, but our eyes haven’t left the Empire. We’ve suspected a rebellion. What we didn’t expect were two lowlifes starting it. Fortunately. I have a way of ending it.” 

”Hold on,” Kit raised his voice. ”Shouldn't we be taken in for questioning instead?”

The Executor paused, thinking, then continued. “You suggest I take the time to question the two of you when I already have your friend in custody?”

“Aeyla...” He means Aeyla...

Rikkin growled. “You leave her alone, you hear me! You harm a hair on her head and I’ll rip yours off!”

Rikkin pounded against the door, sending an echo rippling through the chamber that caused Kit to shudder. They were in real trouble... They shouldn’t have fallen for the Executor, fallen for his tricks. Now they were going to pay for it. Everyone back in the camps was going to pay for it...

“It doesn’t look as if you’ll get the chance,” Ballas said, completely unfazed by Rikkin’s threat. “You’re not the only two in there.”

Kit hesitantly looked over his shoulder and into the whispering darkness. His unadjusted eyes couldn’t make out shapes but he could already sense movement. 

“Coward!” Rikkin screamed. “Come and here and fight us yourself!” 

Footsteps sounded outside the iron door, sounding softer and softer. 

“Wait!” Kit wailed, joining Rikkin by the door. He pressed up against the metal, shivering with regret. 

“YOU OPEN THAT DOOR! I SWEAR I’M GONNA BE THE DEATH OF YOU!” 

“Rik,” Ros reached his hand out, finding his friend’s arm in the darkness. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?!” Rikkin pulled his arm away. “We’re trapped, and Aeyla could’ve been taken anywhere!” He breathed out, pacing a few steps out of reach. “We should’ve known they were onto us! The Orokin watch our barracks like Kubrows! We were talking too freely!”

“Just shh! Please?” Kit still tried to calm his friend who shooed his hands away. “We need to be quiet so we can hide!”

“You do that. I’m staying out in the open where I can fight,” Rikkin snapped, then lifted his chin to the darkness. “Come here and fight me! I’m not scared of nothing!”

Something sharp—claws—dragged across the floor no more than three meters in front of them. Kit and Rikkin pressed in close to one another, eyes scanning to find the shape moving in the darkness. Another scrape and slosh of fluid sounded further away, and Kit raised his head, biting his lip as he stared off. More noises were rising in the dark chamber, as if the infested creatures were beginning to stir at the smell of prey.

“There has to be dozens...” Kit cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Dozens of what?” Rikkin asked.

“People infected by the Helminth virus, the Infestation,” Kit answered, then simplified, “Dangerous creatures.”

“Hssssss,” a deep exhale sounded, close enough for Kit to feel the warm air against his ankles.

Kit risked a glance down at himself to see a small blob of dark red flesh, about the size of a young Kavat, clinging to his boot. 

“Gah!” He screamed. His leg instinctively stiffened, and he kicked the creature off him, sending it sailing through the air and farther into the chamber. 

Kit heard the creature thump against the metal floor followed by a roar. The roar had an echo, as if multiple creatures were roaring in unison instead of just one. 

“Get some!” Rikkin leaned down to snatch the empty bucket. When the first infested creature, a quadruped with an Orokin face, lunged for Rikkin, he slammed the bucket into the creature. 

Kit flinched, as if he’d been hit by the bucket instead of the creature. It shook itself off, its neck hanging loose, and lunged for Kit. Kit screamed and backed away, narrowly avoiding the creature’s claws, and allowing Rikkin to crack the bucket over the creature’s head again. This time, the creature slumped against the floor and didn’t get up. 

Another creature, flanked by two others, bolted from the shadows, running on all fours. They looked to have been humanoid once, but now their bodies had been twisted into monstrosities. 

“Stay behind me!” Rikkin ordered, lifting the bucket to catch the attack of one of the creatures. 

The infested beast bit into the metal of the bucket, snarling voraciously as it bent and tore at it. Rikkin was so focused on the beast that he didn’t notice a second run up alongside him and dig its fangs into the exposed skin on his arm.


	2. The Infested Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit, unable to heal his friend’s injuries, gets help from someone who can.

Kit’s hands slapped against his face in an attempt to quickly cover the sight of the infested beast mauling Rikkin’s forearm, although, covering his eyes didn’t shield him from the horrible noises. He could hear his friend’s howl of pain, the sound of the bucket hitting the floor, and a thud. Much to his horror, he could also hear the distinct rip of what had to be skin, and the tear of fabric. He heard a bone snap and a gargled scream. 

Kit collapsed against the iron door, his body trembling in a mixture of horror and fear at the sounds he heard, and what he knew was coming for him next. A wetness began to soak his calloused hands as he sobbed into them. Why was this happening to them? Why was this happening to him in particular?! He wouldn’t plot against the Orokin Empire if it meant violence! In fact, he’s been trying to redirect the plans of rebellion into something more neutral, like a negotiation. Surely, if the Executor knew that, they wouldn’t be in here!

Rikkin’s screams stopped, followed by the testing and snarling. The beasts began to rumble in content, finished with Rikkin, but the growls soon rose in volume as the beasts fixated on another target: him.

Kit peeked through his fingers to see a group of beasts creeping forward in unison, as if they were a hive mind. He stiffened as he watched them, his eyes falling on the lead beast. Ugly and morphed, the creature crawled in a stiff manner. It was crawling upside down, like a bridge, head dragging lifelessly against the floor. 

Kit bit harder into his lip. He didn’t want these creatures to hurt him, a-and he didn’t want to have to hurt them! He’s not a fighter. It would be easier for them to just kill him, b-but his death would be painful. Better yet, it would be better if they didn’t attack him at all!

The lead creature’s claws brushed against Kit’s pant leg and just hung their for a moment as if it were contemplating. Or waiting...

With a huff, the beast spun around and skittered away on all fours. The others followed, slinking into the shadows and out of sight. Kit took it as an opportunity to crawl towards his injured friend. 

“Rikkin, Rikkin!” Kit dropped down to his knees before his body. He placed his hands on his flank, shaking the mangled body. “Rik, please wake up!” 

Rikkin groaned, shifting his hips before going still again. 

“N-no no no, Rikkin please wake up,” Kit cried. “We need to get out of here! I c-can’t escape without you! You’re tough, you’re brave. I’m not.”

Kit turned Rikkin over to lay on his back. His friend’s eyes were blank, his skin turning pale. Lines of blood streamed from the corners of Rikkin’s lips. 

“Rikkin! Please! Can you hear me? J-just give me any sign you can hear me!” Kit shook him again, causing more blood to drip from Rikkin’s mouth. 

Kit turned his head up, searching for anything that could help Rikkin. His eyes fell upon a vaguely humanoid figure watching him from the edge of the shadows. The figure was hauntingly thin from the deathly combination of seclusion and starvation. However, as it stepped from the shadows and into the pink biolights, he could see that the beast was lean, muscular, and strong enough to overpower him. 

Despite its obvious advantage, the large infested creature crept forward on all fours, hesitant in its approach. It’s mandibles clicked together, possibly out of curiosity or threat. Parts on its infested body began to lift and flare out, pink hair-like tendrils waving in the air. 

“Leave us alone,” Kit screamed at the creature, letting the tears run down his cheeks. 

He creature hesitated, seeming to flinch at his tone, but continued to advance. Slowly this time, the creature moved until it was on the other side of Rikkin’s sprawled body. The creature then arranged its legs into an awkward crisscrossed position, given that they were bent in a more animalistic way, and sat. It’s shoulders hunched, flattening the parts on its frame as if it were trying to appear as less of a threat. Even with its flesh flattened, the creature was easily twice Kit’s size and 100% terrifying. 

Kit’s eyes didn’t leave the creature’s...Eyes? It didn’t appear as if this creature had eyes. However, it seemed to analyze Rikkin’s body, head flicking back and forth to pick up all the details. The creature then raised its arms and dropped its claws down on Rikkin’s sides.

“Hey,” Kit screamed and grabbed the creature’s wrists, trying to pull them off of Rikkin. To his surprise, the creature wasn’t clawing his friend. The creature was applying pressure to the wound. 

The creature lifted a hand to gently paw at Kit’s. Kit looked at the clawed hand then up at the creature. The creature pointed at where it hand been applying pressure. Kit obeyed, and placed his hands in the exact spot. The creature gave an unusual gesture before hopping to its feet and dashing off into the shadows. 

“Wait! Please come back I—“ Kit cut himself off. He really didn’t want the creature to leave, given the fact he knows what else is in here with them. Yet, it felt strange calling for the abomination.

To his luck, the creature returned. It crawled forward on three limbs, cradling something with its fourth. It sat back where it had been sitting and immediately got to work, applying something to Rikkin’s wounds. 

Rikkin gargled a pained grunt, writhing. Kit’s eyes widened. Rikkin was alive!

The creature placed a hand on Rikkin’s abdomen, holding him down as it reached for another item. This time, it unrolled a strand of blueish fabric. First, Kit thought it was medical gauze, but it was too torn for that. This fabric was that of a uniform, similar to that of the scientists they passed on the way here. 

Kit gave the creature a hesitant look, even as it began to wrap Rikkin’s mauled arms in the old, uniform fabric. This thing was huge, twisted with infestation, just like the others. It could kill. The fabric being possible proof...But at the same time, it was still conscience and intelligent. 

The creature grabbed something else, three dark purple pills, and tipped them into Rikkin’s mouth. Rikkin instantly coughed, struggling to get the pills out. In repones, the creature gently placed its claws on Rikkin’s throat, rubbing his neck to try to stimulate the muscles’ swallowing reflex.

“W-What did you just give him?” Kit asked in alarm. Should he be trusting this thing? Where could it have gotten those?

The creature looked at him, pointed a claw at its mandibles, and shook its head. 

“You can’t speak,” Kit guessed. 

The creature nodded, releasing a low-pitched rumble, and returned its eyes to Rikkin who’d downed the pills. Rikkin was grunting in pain, but the grunting was a good thing. Any noise at all meant air was passing through his throat, vibrating his vocal cords, which meant Rikkin was breathing. 

“Rikkin,” Kit shook his friend’s shoulder, desperate for a response. 

“Gah! Geez, Kit,” Rikkin growled, his eyes blinking open. “I’m fine! Would you cut it—AH!”

Rikkin struggled out of the creature’s grip, crawling back across the floor. The creature stood, backing away from him, shocked at his sudden reaction. 

“Kill that thing! Kill it!” Rikkin demanded, looking from Kit to the creature then back again. He began to calm, slowing his frantic breathing as he realized the creature wasn’t coming after him. 

“It’s nice. It helped you,” Kit explained. Beside him, parts of the creature’s flesh seemed to expand out proudly. 

Rikkin glanced down at his arm, noticing the blue fabric wrapped around his wounds. He twisted his arm, giving it a thorough look, before looking back at the creature. “What the hell are you?” He snapped.

Kit looked at the creature, awaiting an answer while knowing they wouldn’t receive one. However, Rikkin’s question got him thinking. What was this thing?

“It kind of looks like one of those Warframes,” Kit said. He could remember a time, two years after he’d left his gestation tube, when these frames were paraded about the main plazas of the empire, showing off the creations and the Tenno, who’d soon be sent to fight the Sentient invaders. 

“Warframe? No way,” Rikkin shook his head. 

“It looks like one,” Kit squinted his eyes at the rugged infestation. “Kinda. Add a few gold attachments and it would be spot on.” 

Rikkin still wasn’t quite convinced. “If It is, why’s It here then? Shouldn’t it be off somewhere in space?”

That was true. It was strange to keep a Warframe locked up in some Eris Bio-lab, and without a Tenno especially. Unless there was a Tenno inside of it. Kit had always assumed the Warframes were machines controlled by the Tenno. So why did this one have mandibles, and expanding plating, and cilia? It was definitely much more lifelike than robotic. 

The infested frame shifted its weight nervously. 

“Grrrh! Why are we even talking about this?!” Rikkin growled. “We need to get out and find Aeyla!”

Aeyla. In the chaos, Kit had nearly forgotten about her. She’d been led away by Orokin soldiers, probably to some other transport to be sent straight back to Earth. She’d be interrogated, then either imprisoned, executed, or worse... They just had to get back to her. 

Rikkin attempted to sit up but his arms gave out and he collapsed on his side. “Gah! Help me up!”

Kit crouched behind his friends and hooked his arms beneath Rikkin’s shoulders, struggling to pull him to his feet. He grunted and turned to the infested frame. “Can you help us?”

The frame paused, head flickering back and forth, deciding. All of a sudden, it nodded and clicked its mandibles in a way that had to mean “follow me.”


	3. Long Lost Legacy

The infested frame crawled through the heaps of infestation on all fours. Beneath it, Kit hid, helping to drag Rikkin along as it moved. The frame was leading them through the heart of the Infested colony. They passed what could only be hundreds of sleeping bodies, and restless bodies, and pacing bodies. Constant movement all around them.

It was so risky to be this close to the beasts. Sometimes a quadruped would wander close enough to pick up their scent beneath the frame, but the frame would smack the beast away before it could confirm the smell, and it would flee with its tail between its legs. 

It seemed that most Infested here were afraid or at least respectful of the infested frame. Most didn’t lift a head as they passed by the nest and straight into the back of the chamber. The frame lifted itself off all fours, allowing Kit to stand and pull Rikkin off the ground. 

“So what now?” Kit asked, careful to keep his voice down with their proximity to the nest. 

The infested frame was scraping at the wall with its long claws. It traced several lines in the steel, carving them out with its claws. 

“What’s it doing?” Rikkin was impatient. 

Kit gave him a soft glare. “He’s carving something. Sh.”

“He?” Rikkin asked, twitching an eyebrow. 

Kit nodded. “I think it’s rude to just call him ‘it.’”

In response, the frame rumbled, clicking its mandibles twice. Kit smiled, looking back to Rikkin. “See. We’re friends now.”

Rikkin gave him an annoyed glance, but switched his gaze back to the frame. By now, they could see that the frame was carving out a thin line from the wall. Possibly a makeshift key? It had to be a key. What else would they use that for. 

The infested frame pulled on the thin strand and snapped it off the wall. He turned to them, holding it up for them to see. Then, he placed it in his mandibles and made a gesture the way they came.

“Back through the nest,” Rikkin grumbled beside him.

Kit narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re not the one who has to drag a full grown Grineer with him.”

“Stop complainin’ and start draggin’.” Rikkin laid himself down on the floor, motioning for Kit to grab beneath his shoulder, and the drag began. 

Upon re-entering the colony, a smaller infested quadruped, plump and speckled with biolights, lunged out from where it hid behind a fleshy growth. It padded swiftly across the floor, clawing its way towards them, not bothering to sneak up.

The infested frame heard it immediately. He leaped at the quadruped with a hellish screech, pinning it to the ground a hair away from them. The beast’s legs pumped, scrabbling for a grip on the floor. The infested frame only held it tighter. He shifted his weight to one hand, and with the other, slammed his clawed fist against the beast’s spine. The beast’s screeching was cut off by the snap of bone that sent an awful feeling through Kit’s stomach. 

More Infested crawled from the shadows to see the commotion. Kit could hear their deep rumbles as they caught sight of him and Rikkin out in the open. Kit’s grip on Rikkin’s shoulder tightened in fear, and he could do nothing but freeze as the beasts stalked closer. 

The infested frame screeched, crawling back to stand over them protectively. He swiped his claws, providing a visual warning to all the beasts that, if they went near them, they’d be slashed. The beasts seemed to get the hint, but they didn’t get them to leave. They still lingered, watching the three of them as they continued towards the door, able to run now. 

The frame retrieved the steel from his mandibles and brought it up to the space between the door and the wall. He jimmied it, trying to get leverage against something. The metal kept slipping in his claws, forcing him to stop and fix his hold.

“Uh,” Rikkin was watching too. “I don’t think that tiny little wire is going to pry the door open.” 

The frame shook his head and continued to work. A moment later, something within the walls of the door clicked. The interior locks? Kit searched for a way to open the door, but it had no handle. The frame pushed him lightly to reach the panel on the wall. The frame wiped the surface of Infested grime before placing his hand over the screen. As it scanned, the frame threw a snarl over its shoulder to the Infested watching nearby, warning them about following.

Kit hesitantly watched, unsure if the frame’s attempt would be a success. To his disbelief, the screen lit up and the door slid open. Kit and Rikkin shared a surprised glance while the frame didn’t dwell on it. He was already outside, and Rikkin turned to follow him. Kit turned too, but before he did, he looked closer at the screen. The name: Doctor N. Zauri was displayed on it, showing a blurry photo of an Orokin man. 

Kit turned to follow the frame, saving his questioning on why the scan had worked for later. Outside the chamber, the sound of a scuffle echoed. They’d already been found?!

“Infested breach! By the Jade Light, we’ve got an Infested breach!” One of the guards yelled in Orokin. 

He peeked around the door to see two gold clad Orokin guards, standing on either side of the infested frame. Rikkin wasn’t with him. He was still by the chamber door, hiding behind a crate. Kit flattened himself to the wall and crept towards his friend, hiding beside him. 

Both guards unsheathed their blade and brandished it at the frame. The guard behind the frame moved first. She charged, lifting her blade high to slash down the frame’s back. The frame sensed her coming and spun around. He jumped out of the way, flicking a hand out to claw at her. His arm caught against the guard’s neck and she redirected herself, trying to get free. Suddenly, the frame released a screech and clawed out, his quick movement sending the first guard sailing across the room. She hit the floor headfirst, unmoving. Her body twitched. Once, twice. Then she shakily stood up, having only been stunned. 

The second guard’s blade had penetrated through the frame’s chest, and he screeched in pain, clawing at the blade. The guard pulled his sword out with a grunt and moved to slash the frame again. This time, he was ready. He stomped against the ground, sending up an infested path of oozing spikes from the floor. The guard was hit, impaled and immobilized. 

The first guard charged again, sword straight out to pierce the frame. The frame was ready yet again, and easily knocked the blade away from his midsection. She stumbled closer and he grabbed her, lifting her by her vest as if she were no more than a Condroc feather. Before the guard could scream or kick out, she was slammed back on the floor, chipping the metal. The force from the ground caused the guard’s helmet to fly off her head, revealing the look of terror painted on her face. The frame leaned down close to her, mandibles flaring out threatening, almost hungrily. 

The second guard struggled and screamed to catch the frame’s attention. The frame turned, redirecting himself to the guard. With the spikes impaling the guard, the frame easily overpowered him. It’s arms were interlocked with the guard’s as he drove the screaming man further into the spikes. The guard was slammed with infested claws, producing a large snapping sound that echoed through the hall. The guard screamed again and the frame lunged straight for his neck. 

Kit flinched, turning his head to look the other way. With each scream, each horrible snap, his mind was feeling lighter and lighter and his vision was starting to go blurry. The sounds of violence were too much for him, way too much. Each scream and each bone break felt like his own. He blinked his eyes long and hard to try to clear the blurriness and he desperately searched the room for anything to focus on other than violence. His eyes caught on the figure of the other guard, still stunned.

Kit’s body moved, almost unconsciously. He glanced at the infested frame tearing the guard apart, then back at the other, still staring with a blank expression. He jumped out from the hiding spot and began towards the guard. He took another glance at the frame’s back before he leaned down and hooked his arms beneath the Orokin’s. He pulled up, trying to help her from the floor. The guard trembled. Her grey-tinged skin looked much paler than before. Her eyes were unfocused and she was obviously stunned.

“Get out of here,” Kit whispered.

The guard blinked hard and her eyes met Kit’s with a confused look. 

“Just run,” he said. “If you stay and fight, you’ll die.”

The guard held his gaze a moment longer before she blinked, finally coming to her senses, and pulled out of Kit’s arms. In another moment she was down the opposing hall, running at a full sprint. 

Kit turned his head at the sound of a low whine. His eyes focused on the infested frame, hunched over the corpse of the guard. Kit approached him. The frame’s hands covered his face, claws digging deep into his trembling flesh. Kit wasn’t sure what to do. He was pretty sure he was in shock to be honest. 

“What’s it doin’?” Rikkin approached, tripping. 

Kit grabbed his friend’s arm before he fell and draped it over his shoulders. “I think it’s sad,” he mumbled.

Rikkin scoffed. “It just butchered that man! Now it’s regretting it?!”

The infested frame glanced over its shoulder, pink biolights dim. He wiped at his lack of eyes and stood, heading further down the hall. 

“Hey, wait up!” Kit scrambled to catch up. “Don’t say that to him!”

“What, it’s the truth,” Rikkin defended himself, grunting as he lost his footing again. 

The Warframe rushed forward in a burst of speed, straight at an unarmed scientist. Kit was just able to press his forehead into Rikkin’s shoulder when he heard the man scream and something wet splatter against a surface. Kit blinked, lifting his eyes from Rikkin’s shoulder to see the frame standing over the bloody corpse of the scientist. He’d been killed by a single slash to his neck. His spinal cord was visible...

Kit inhaled, knees shaking. He was growing lightheaded and his body was going limp. “I ah... I need... ah,” he sunk to the floor. 

He felt a pair of comforting hands grab his shoulders. “Rikkin,” he looked up, only to be met with a mangled mass of infested flesh, mandibles clicking. Kit flinched, looking away. “Y-you need to stop, okay?” He said to the frame. “If you keep killing, you're going to lead a trail of bodies straight to us!”

The frame lowered its head, micro fibers flaring in the air, but it nodded a very solemn nod. 

“Not if—“ Rikkin was promptly interrupted by a blaring siren. He frowned. “Oh, never mind, there’s the siren. Gah! How did they know so quickly!”

“Probably due to security cameras... Changes in the readings of the chamber... T-that guard I let go...”

Rikkin growled. “Yeah. That,” he shook his head angrily. “She probably told the whole lab!”

“W-we have to go!” Kit started, prickling with anticipation. “If t-they find us...”

“Who cares?” Rikkin snarled. “They’ll kill us! We’re Grineer. Useless!”

Kit’s lip quivered. “Rikkin, that’s horrible...”

“What?!” He frowned, softening a bit. “Look, it’s better than experimentation. Better than a trial.” 

Footsteps interrupted their conversation, the roaring sound echoing down the hallway. Kit glanced down the hall, already able to see the floor paneling vibrating. He stiffened. Beside him, the infested frame stiffened too, a snarl rolling in its throat. 

Kit snapped his gaze over to look at the frame. “You need to help us get out of here! Y-you know the place, Zau...” He drifted off, leaving the name unsaid. 

Zauri. Dr. N Zauri. This frame’s DNA, his identity. He previously worked here in this very lab. It’s unclear if he retains any memories, but that doesn’t change the fact that, on the inside, this frame is a scientist.


End file.
